1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an item-carrying system using a robot that can move autonomously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, studies have been made to make an autonomously movable robot to carry an item. Such a robot makes motions of receiving/passing the item from/to a human when carrying the item, and therefore it is desired to control the robot to perform the motions without giving the human a sense of discomfort. A robot gripping control unit as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2004-167674 is for providing a control for a robot which is gripping an item and passes to a human.
However, the robot described in the above patent document has a disadvantage of being an art that mainly assumes a situation in which the robot gripping the item passes it to a human, and therefore the robot can possibly give the human a sense of discomfort that the robot is forcibly snatching the item.
The present invention is conceived to solve this problem, and aims to provide an item-carrying system that allows the robot to receive the item from the human without giving the sense of discomfort thereto.